Conventionally, eyeglasses are designed to be assembled with great variety to enhance an overall appearance and aesthetics when assembled. Additionally, eyeglasses are designed so that it can be easily disassembled when making additional process thereof. Therefore, a variety of assembly and implementation applied on the structure of the elements of the designed eyeglasses by related manufacturers has both advantages and disadvantages. Correspondingly, users can select particular eyeglasses in accordance with their needs.